


Addicted

by ManuKaikan



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManuKaikan/pseuds/ManuKaikan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Berry is addicted. She knows that once she's out of those four walls, the world would always remember her place, which was the last rank of the McKinley High School. *But inside that bathroom, she was her dirty little secret.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

Addicted

She closes her eyes and pulls back until she's against the wall, that intoxicating smell altering her senses, hands brushing all over her body almost in slow motion, making her shiver.

She quivers, sighing in anticipation and crowding more into the wall, when she can hear a giggle as the other girl leans over her, until they're cheek to chek, breath ghosting over Rachel's ear. 

"Berry ..."

"Oh God ..." Rachel moans.

She loves, _craves_ the power she has over her, no matter how she tries to be indigant about being called by last name. Unable to move, she surrenders to those hands, giving them access to slide underneath her shirt, stroking her belly and then down to her skirt.

Rachel had started wearing skirts everyday, because the other girl thinks it makes her sexy and accomodating, and Rachel would do anything to make her desperate enough to want to rip off her clothes.

"Tell me you thought about me last night." The girl whispers in her ear, commanding. "Tell me you thought about all the things I'd do to you if I were in bed with you ... Tell me, please." 

With those lips wrapping around her earlobe as she pants and nods, Rachel has to bite the inside of her mouth to keep from moaning aloud. 

"Did you touch yourself? How?" She's asked quietly. 

Those skilled hands move downward, along her thighs, slipping under Rachel's skirt, and when cold long fingers finally reach her warm skin, she can't manage to keep from moaning anymore.

Unable to figure if her voice will be capable of pronouncing anything at the moment, especially when fingertips reach for her groin, teasing and tantalizing, Rachel doesn't answer.

"How?" The girl asks again.

Her body gets pushed against the wall and she can feel their breasts pressed together.

"C'mon, Berry, don't make me beg for it." The other girl laughs in her ear, tongue coming out to trace the outline in ways that should be illegal.

"I touched myself ..." Rachel says slowly. "I thought about you and ... your tongue." She finally confesses.

The other girl moves back so that she can stare into her eyes. "My tongue?" She arches an eyebrow.

Rachel nods, then adds, "I can't stop thinking about your tongue." 

The girls closes her eyes and her breathing suddenly seems more complicated to Rachel.

"God ..." She whispers, moving closer again. "This might just be the day I'll please you."

Rachel lets her hands run on the girls' shoulders and she grabs them for support while she's being hovered again, lips coming to kiss her neck while hands move to her hips.

"I've been thinking about the way you might taste for weeks now ..." The girl whispers.

Rachel swallows and prays she's being serious, because she's been set on fire, her whole body heated with desire as those lips that have just been teasing her for months are now driving her insane.

She finds herself staring into those deep big eyes, silently asking for permission, and those lips ... God, Rachel loves those lips, she's about to have them where she wanted them for months, and have them on her own too.

"Say it and I will."

They look into each other's eyes for long, Rachel almost shivering at the awareness of having so much power as the girl's smell fills her nostrils and the warmth of that body makes it hard for her to even think. And no, she can't push away the images of that head between her thighs, just like in the fantasy she had last night while touching herself to come in the loneliness of her room.

"Yes ..."

"Yes what, Rachel?"

"Oh my God," her name pronounced so hoarsely makes her legs tremble, "Lick me open, please ... lick me."

Rachel hears her gasp, it makes it hard for her to breathe too, but she stands still, the only thing she can sense is the hot breath over her neck, while those lips trace an invisible pattern along her collarbone and then her chest.

She's wearing a light shirt today, even though the weather wouldn't permit it, because she wanted to surprise the other and she probably managed to do so. The girl nuzzles between her breasts, sniffing to inhale her smell and then groaning quietly.

Rachel holds her breath when she feels her moving down, carefully giving attentions to every single inch of her abdomen, hands moving on hips, stroking the skin of her back and pulling her closer.

When she looks down, she suddenly feels breathless, those smooth hands grabbing the hems of her skirt - a way too short skirt for school - and lifting them along her sides. 

Rachel leans against the wall and tries to take control, but her heart is hammering in her chest and the anticipation for what is about to happen freezes her still.

Her skirt is finally up.

Rachel doesn't blush, she's been over shyness for long now, especially after what happened during their previous meetings in that same bathroom. She doesn't even blush when the girl's fingers slip under the waistband of her panties, sliding them down along Rachel's legs, down to her feet.

Legs spreading on an instict, Rachel presses her open palms against the wall, waiting impatiently for what she's been promised.

And it finally happens.

That is the last thing Rachel tells herself before that irreverent tongue takes over her wet sex, having her scream in surprise and thrust her hips forward so harshly that her head hits the wall.

Her eyes go wide, her body feeling so much more than any fantasy could have prepared her for. When that tongue runs along the outlines, Rachel lets out a breathless scream, biting down her lower lip to try and keep it down.

The girl mouths at her eagerly, making Rachel scratch the plasterwork off the wall with her nails. She feels her suck her clit, then move down along her lips as she avoids her most sensible spot, the one craving attention.

Rachel feels like she's being tortured for hours, as if the girl enjoyed the gasps her tongue is causing. Eventually, she just seals her lips around Rachel's clip and Rachel reaches to grab something, anything, ending up with her fingers through the girl's hair, biting her lower lip until it almost bleeds to keep from screaming.

Feeling eyes on her, Rachel looks down, staring into those irises that seem to be digging holes inside her soul, gazing back at her as if she was the finest of wet dreams. Rachel lets her eyes fall half-shut when fingers wrap her thighs, trying to hold her still, she can't stand the intensity of that gaze anymore and needs to just let go and close her eyes.

The girl takes care of her while Rachel just pulls her hair as if she could get her mouth any closer than it is already. She groans when a finger slips beside that tongue, making 

Rachel feels more than she ever thought she would.

With that tongue running along her, moving closer but never going down on her, teasing her without giving her what she actually wants, Rachel can barely swallow.

"Please, please!" She ends up begging shamelessly.

Rachel never had what she wanted before, not even once since those secret bathroom rendezvous started. Fortunately, she doesn't need to ask twice before a finger pushes inside, making her arch and seek for air.

"Oh God!" She screams, pulling the girl's hair harshly.

"Shhh Berry! They're going to hear you." The girl warns.

"Don't stop, for the love of everything that is good, don't stop!" She begs desperately.

"Be quiet then." The girl hisses.

"I'll be quiet, just please don't-" She stops when a finger starts moving inside her.

Those lips move back to her clit, hand moving faster, seeking for the perfect spot inside her. Rachel finds those eyes look up to her again, enjoying every single spasm of her face as if they fed of her reactions.

And when Rachel thinks she's had enough, another finger pushes inside, her body feeling like she's on the verge of exploding. She arches, the walls of her sex squeezing those fingers energetically as those lips never leave her clit, helping her along the way to her building orgasm.

When she comes, Rachel lets go against the wall, heavy breathing and heated cheeks. She can feel those lips and fingers pull off and she stares as the other girl stands up and cleans her face. They don't say anything, that's how it's always been between them: lots of passion, lots of words, but once the fire has extinguished ... well, all that remains is cold silence.

She watches while the girl washes her hands and face, erasing the proof of what just happened. Rachel fixes her panties and skirt too, gives a pull to her rumpled shirt.

Before she can think about anything, she hears steps moving toward the door and sees the girl that had been down on her knees for her a few moments ago disappear in the hallways that was soon to be crowded by students.

Rachel looks at herself in the mirror and licks her dry lips, trying to hold down her desire to kiss the other girl's mouth, the one that takes over her every single time. She makes herself acceptable, trying to cover any trace of what happened from clothes and body language.

When her face goes back to normal, Rachel washes it and steming it, ready to wear her mask of indifference. Everytime she has to do it, Rachel realizes how wrong the situation is, sick someone would say and she herself can see that it is.

No one with some sanity would allow themselves to be treated that way, carried into the bathroom like she's easy, letting that girl have her without saying a word about it.

But Rachel can't help it.

She is addicted to her, the way she behaves, the way she treats her, her voice, her eyes and her lips ... God, her lips look like they were painted on her face.  
Sometimes she needs her so badly that she feels like she can't breathe, as if she's looking at her, hearing her talk could make her feel better. It's essential part of her life, in the worst way maybe, but she's in all of her thoughts and dreams.

She's taken over her, Rachel is very aware.

She often ends up thinking about herself like a drug addicted, someone who knows they're hurting themselves but they can't help the daily dose and that's how she feels in this very moment. She knows that once she'll be out of those safe walls, the world is going to remind her of where she belongs, which is at the bottom of the social pyramid of McKinley High.

But inside that bathroom, this girl is Rachel's dirty little secret.

She grabs her books and pushes the door open with a smile on her face, and as soon as she's out, the hallway gets filled with students headed to the cafeteria for lunch. Rachel strolls to her locker, where her vegan food is waiting for her, and as she walks, she doesn't notice the person strolling by her.

"Watch out, RuPaul."

That voice freezes her in the middle of the hallway. Rachel looks up, feels like drowning in a beautiful green ocean. She swallows and holds her books to her chest, looking at the intimidating cheerleader.

"I'm sorry." She just says.

Their conversations are hardly anything more than that: Quinn Fabray insults her and she apologizes even though she actually has no fault. But she needs to do so if she wants to survive. The cheerleader looks her up and down, then without adding anything more she walks away, just brushing Rachel's arm with her own in the process.

Rachel is sure no one else noticed, no one ever does, but there's that sprakle of passion on her face and especially in Quinn's eyes, the one only Rachel gets to see during their private meetings.

Her devotees - her teammates are truly just girls who follow her around - walk by with her, like a dog follows a bone, and Rachel goes back to her own walk, her face enbrightened with a much more blinding smile.

She doesn't care about being insulted by Quinn, not even when it makes her feel like she's garbage. It's all pretending.

The truth is Quinn Fabray is subdued to her and their sick relationship, just like Rachel Berry is. 

Everyday, at the same, they meet in the bathroom and their insults turn into passion, words Rachel would never pronounce around anyone else, in fact the mere thought of it makes her blush.

They are one another's dirty secret, but it doesn't matter, Rachel loves it that way.

Because Lucy Quinn Fabray might own the school.

But Rachel Berry owns Lucy Quinn Fabray at least once a day.


End file.
